


Sweeter Than Chocolate

by YuriAllDahWay



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Chocolate, Comedic(?), Confession, Drabble, F/F, Short, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriAllDahWay/pseuds/YuriAllDahWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanayo gives a certain someone a gift from the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble regarding the one of the cutest couples in Love Live (sorry I'm biased). Hope you enjoy.

Hanayo was many things. She was shy, smart, and—most surprisingly—an idol in one of Japan's breakthrough school idol groups: Muse. But there was more to her as well. She had an avid obsession of idol groups, constantly checking social media websites and fansites to get the latest gossip and news her personal favorites. Her life circulated around rice and school idols, and almost nothing could rival them. Almost.

The only one that surpassed her love for white grains and singing girls was…

…Maki Nishikino.

Hanayo gripped the box hidden behind her back even tighter. She was scared she was going to crush the chocolates inside, but she was even more afraid of finally building up the guts to confess to the red-haired girl standing in front of her.

"What did you call me out here for, Hanayo?" Maki asked, her eyebrow raised. Her arms were crossed over her chest, weight on one leg more than the other. It was the posture of impatience, and Hanayo was unable to get her words out in time.

"I, uh," Hanayo cleared her throat, unable to force the words stuck in her throat out, "I, uh…."

"You…?"

"I..."

"Hanayo," Maki sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "if you can't tell me now, just tell me later—"

"No!" Hanayo yelled, her panicked answer causing Maki to jump up. The green-haired girl cleared her throat again then shifted uncomfortably in place. "I-it can't wait. It has to be today…."

"Then what is it?" Maki probed, her voice low and soothing. It sounded like she was a parent consoling a difficult child, in a way.

"I, uh," Hanayo found herself repeating her old pattern, and she shook her head. _You have to focus!_ she told herself. "I have something for you!"

Maki's eyes, a vibrant shade of purple that still managed to hold a twinkle of silent enthusiasm no matter the redhead's mood, grew wide at the announcement.

"You have...something for me?"

Hanayo nodded. "Y-yeah, I do!"

"Well…?"

The green-haired girl blinked several times. "Well what?"

At this point, Maki gave her an annoyed look. "Well what is it?"

"A-ah!" Hanayo gave an anxious laugh, lifting a hand to scratch the back of her head. However, she forgot that she had been holding the box of chocolates. Her eyes grew wide as she realized her mistake, and she began to sweat nervously. "O-oh, m-man, wh-what are these?"

"Are those for me?" Maki asked, reaching out for them. Before she could react, Hanayo let Maki take the chocolates. "I'm not particularly fond of sweets, actually."

Hanayo could only reply with a series of mumbles and gibberish.

"But," Maki removed the top of the box and ate one. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with a hand. "these are really good." She cleared her mouth then looked up at Hanayo, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Hanayo."

Hanayo felt her heart beat faster and her face grow with heat. She was left as a blubbering mess.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a while," Maki confessed, taking a step closer. Then, in a smooth movement, Maki placed the softest of kisses on Hanayo's cheek.

Hanayo thought her heart was going to explode.

"H-happy Valentine's Day, M-Maki-chan," Hanayo choked out.

The giggle that rang in her ears was a noise that Hanayo never forgot.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Hanayo-chan."


End file.
